


Concrete abs

by elenatria



Series: LawRusso [3]
Category: Cobra Kai, Karate Kid
Genre: Bar, M/M, Masturbation, Teenagers, lawrusso, past and present LawRusso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/pseuds/elenatria
Summary: Johnny drinks with Daniel and remembers every fantasy he ever had with him.





	Concrete abs

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://elenatria.tumblr.com/)   
> 

                         

 

 

“You were really nuts, man, headbutting me in the stomach like that,” Johnny said taking a swig  of his fourth Coors. “When I first saw you at the beach I thought you were just another Guido asshole from the East Coast. But that moment at the cafeteria? After my silly joke with the blueberry pie? I realized you were totally  _insane,_ dude,”Johnny said suppressing a chuckle while he tried to sound as serious as he could. “You could have given me an internal bleeding or something.”

“Oh don’t be a cry baby, as if you pushing me over that cliff was okay,” Daniel sneered. “But I agree, I  _was_ insane attacking your stomach without any helmet on.” 

He laughed. Johnny realized he had never seen him laugh. 

“When my cheek hit your abs I felt like I was slapped hard, thought you were made of concrete or something.” Daniel’s tone was sarcastic but Johnny could feel the admiration in those words.

_Concrete._

Johnny chewed on an olive and gave Daniel a smile, half-cocky, half-flattered. 

 It made him all giddy and hot inside as he suddenly got a weird mental image, dusty and old but still hitting him hard like new-born lightning, an image he hadn’t thought of in decades: their Atari joysticks abandoned on the floor, the computer screen still playing Asteroids, Daniel  rubbing his face against his naked stomach with a slow, tantalizing rhythm. Johnny’s fingers brushing through sleek raven hair, round chocolate cheeks caressing his sculpted pecs, his shirt pushed over his chest by a slender dark-skinned hand, the corner of lips slightly parting around Johnny's nipples but not enough to take them all in (Daniel could be a horrible tease and Johnny knew that - he just knew it), the tip of a tongue making naughty circles around his navel. Then intruding it, violating it with quick tiny moves, making Johnny squirm and arch his back with a heaving chest, aching to have that tongue fuck his hole instead.

That was his whole adolescence right there, filled with hatred and dirty fantasies about an Italian boy who wasn’t supposed to be there, a total jerk who should probably go back to New Jersey. Didn’t Danielle always want that, go back to New Jersey? Perhaps he would some day. But in Johnny’s dreams, in Johnny’s wet and sticky fantasies Daniel didn’t want to be anywhere else but on top of him, a hand on his stomach as he would have his knee pushed aside, his long legs spread apart, teeth sinking into the soft squishy flesh of his abdomen, lips and tongue tirelessly sucking, taking in his pulsing, twitching seventeen-year-old manhood. All five inches of it, all his girth, all his pride. In Daniel's greedy mouth, in Daniel's slutty tight throat.

Seventeen-year-old Johnny would then lick his lips imagining that was Daniel's tongue and he would stroke quicker, harder, almost feeling the hot mouth tightening around his cock until he pushed a fist in his mouth for fear his mother might be walking past his locked door - or worse, Sid. He wouldn't want his stepfather to hear him scream a male name in pure ecstasy, would he?

But sometimes the hateful word escaped his mouth as his spend spurted out in sweet spasms, blue eyes fluttering for a split second as his thick adolecent sperm filled his palms, his jaw dropping as that final moan reached his throat and matched the intensity of his orgasm. Then he'd close his eyes. He would buck his hips and arch his back one last time, fucking his hand with one big thrust, and that moment the poison of that boy's name tasted sweet as honey.

Daniel.

 

Dan- _ugh!_

 

 _Oh._ Oh g-

 

Oh god.

 

“But all that’s in the past, Johnny, I’ve learned my lesson,” Daniel teased, his voice piercing through Johnny's reverie.

Johnny grinned shoving another olive in his mouth, puckering  his lips around it shamelessly. Maybe one day he'd tell Daniel about his fantasy. Maybe he'd even give him a demonstration.

"I promise, I won’t give you headbutts anymore," Daniel continued bringing his glass to his lips.

“As long as you give me head I guess we’re cool.”

 

Daniel almost choked and spat out his martini spraying it all over the bartender’s shirt.

Johnny laughed heartily and raised his hand to order another Coors.

 


End file.
